Your Eyes
by Jude1678
Summary: Your eyes... as we said our goodbyes... can't get them out of my mind..." just a little HPGW oneshot, songfic to "Your eyes" from the movie RENT DOES NOT FOLLOW DH


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Does not follow DH.

Sort of a parody to a scene in the movie/musical RENT.

It was the final battle. Cries of anger, sorrow, mercy, and power rang through out the bloody and dark grounds that was once the happy and wondrous place called Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione had not returned to Hogwarts for their Seventh year. They searched for the Horcruxes and destroyed them, finally. Now, it was two years later, and Harry, nineteen years old, was standing tall. He was ready.

Throwing curses and jinxes at any enemy he could see, he walked slowly towards where he was standing. The man Harry had come to fear, and despise. Lord Voldemort. He stood there, as if taking in the whole battle, breathing it in like he was at peace. All this chaos seemed to please the Dark Lord. Harry narrowed his eyes. Picking up his pace a bit he intended to reach him and deal with him as quickly and painfully as he possibly could. He stopped caring that he'd be a murderer. He gave up trying to see if he was good or bad. He was neither. To himself, he would always be Harry. Just, Harry. Not Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Not the son of a great and brave man. Not the boy with his mothers eyes. He was always, just _Harry_.

That's all he ever needed to be.

However, as he was walking towards the evil Lord, his jaw clenched, his posture straight and poised, his eyes never leaving Voldemort's, he heard it. A scream. Not that he hadn't heard screams before, it was just… this one… was different. He stopped dead in his tracks, his face screwed up in confusion for a moment, when he heard it again. He turned his head to the left slightly, and almost wished he hadn't.

Almost.

"Ginny?" He whispered to himself more than anything, barely recognizing the beautiful eighteen year old, now shrieking in pain. "GINNY!" He shouted, running to the girl that was on the ground, spasms of pain and agony escaping her body, her screams coming out loud and harsh. Her red hair was caked in blood and dirt, her creamy skin bleeding and muddy.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" He screamed with a fury at the man that was torturing her. He screamed and fell, bleeding rapidly. Harry looked at the mans face as he reached Ginny. "Goyle." He whispered, no emotion evident in his voice. Indeed, the dying man was one of Draco Malfoy's stupid "friends". He kneeled down quickly beside the red headed girl.

"H-H-H-Harry." She whispered shakily, her eyes closing a bit. He took her hand and stroked her hair.

"Shhh. Ginny, save your strength. It's okay, I'm here now. I'm back." He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Harry Potter." He froze. Slowly lifting his head he looked into the face of the man he had to kill. "It's been a _long_ time." The snake-like man said, his voice raspy.

"Yes it has. Seems your getting _too old_ for all this, _Tom_." Harry replied smugly.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at Ginny, who was shaking like mad and struggling to stay awake, in fear of not being able to wake up if she fell asleep.

"Duel me now, Potter." He spat, his wand still pointed towards Ginny. "Or watch her _die_ right before your eyes." Harry faltered a bit for a moment, and nodded. He stood, walking in front of Ginny and lifting his wand.

"Do your worst." He said calmly. Ginny reached out and held on to his ankle, trying to push herself off the ground.

Voldemort bowed. "As you wish."

"Harry, _no_…" She said quietly. Harry, who never took his eyes off of Voldemort said just as softly, "While I was away, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Ginny. I even wrote a song. Believe me, Ginny. I'll be damned if I am going to let myself die before singing it to you."

"Oh, how sweet." The Dark Lord mocked. "And somewhat _cliché,_ I might add. That _Harry Potter_, the perfect boy who lived, has a beautiful _reunion_ with his lovely red headed witch and then _sings_ to her!" He laughed evilly. "I didn't know you were such a _romantic_, Potter!" He laughed again, smiling cruelly. Harry just glared and gripped is wand tighter.

Ginny pushed her self into an upright position and clutched Harry's left leg. "Harry…I should tell you-"

"I should tell you." Harry interrupted quietly, a bit of a tune to his words. She smiled and let out a small laugh, then regretting it when a coughing spasm shook through her.

"I should tell you, _I …love you_." She said, her voice faltering a bit as she felt herself grow weaker.

"Ginny?" He looked down at her briefly with wide eyes, his voice wavering a bit.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort shouted. Harry snapped his attention back to the evil man. "You have lost, Harry Potter. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"NO HARRY, _NO_!" Ginny screamed as she closed her eyes tight and clutched Harry's leg as hard as she could.

He braced himself for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he closed them in the first place. Ginny opened her eyes to. A golden light surrounded the two of them, in a sort of odd sphere. Ginny turned her head slightly and saw that all her friends and family, everyone who was fighting the evil Lord and his minions, were also kept safely inside these spheres. Harry smirked, raised his want and pointed it at the dumbfounded Dark Lord.

Harry took a deep breath, held his want tight, and said calmly, "It's over, Riddle. _Avada Kedavra_." A green light shot from his wand and hit Voldemort straight in the heart, making the man scream and fall to his knees. His features were changing, suddenly, rapidly. He suddenly transfigured into the young man Harry and Ginny recognized to be Tom Riddle. With his dying breath, He looked Harry in the eye, and said two words with much sincerity and compassion, yet didn't quite surprise the young Potter.

"…_Thank you_." His body slumped to the ground, and it was over. Voldemort, was dead.

Cheers rung through the grounds as Harry looked around to see all those who were not protected within these golden spheres, were also dead. The spheres suddenly faded and the celebration, mourning, and reunions began. He smiled then, a real smile that he wished would never leave his face, when he suddenly felt… empty. His smile faded and he realized that the pressure Ginny had been putting on his leg as she clutched him… was gone. He looked down to see her shaking slightly on the ground.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed, kneeling down. Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Tonks came rushing over, also kneeling. He held her face in his hands.

"H-Harry… l-love… truly is t-t-the greatest power o-of all." She whispered.

"Ginny, please don't… don't leave me… please, just listen. I wrote this for you, it isn't much but… it's for you." He whispered. She nodded shakily. He cleared his throat slightly.

"_Your eyes_…" He sang softly. "As _we said our goodbyes, can't get them out of my mind, and if I find I can't hide… from your eyes… the ones that took me, by surprise_." He sang a bit louder, his voice faltering a bit, but he sounded beautiful to Ginny nevertheless. "_The night you came into my life_." He was reminded of the night of the Gryffindor Quidditch party, and how he had kissed her, and how wonderful it had felt.

"_Where there's moonlight I see your eyes_." This was true, since after they had left the common room, he took her outside into the beautiful night and remembered how stunning she looked, the bright moonlight shining in her beautiful brown eyes. "_How'd I let you slip away, when I'm longing so, to hold you?_" He felt a pang of guilt in his heart for breaking up with her at Dumbledore's funeral, even if it was for her own safety, he always longed to hold her, every time he saw her after that.

"_And now I'd die, for one more day, 'cause there's something I should have told you. Yes there's something I should have told you. When I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise?_" He often questioned that to himself, because throughout the whole time he wasn't with her… that whole painful and long experience, made him realize… he couldn't live without her. She was his everything.

"_You were the song all along, and before this song dies_!" He sang loudly, a few tears escaping his eyes, praying his song, his life, his love, won't die. "_I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you._" She opened her eyes and looked right at him. "_You can see it in my eyes._" He sang, and with a small smile, she closed her eyes once more, then slowly went limp. Choking on a few sobs, he propped her up against him and cried up at the heavens, "_Ginny_!" He sang her name long and loud, trying to get her to come back to him. After a few moments, He set her back down onto the ground, and looked at the others. They were all sobbing, Remus wasn't looking at either of them, and Ron was staring at his sister intently.

After what seemed like forever, and all hope was thought to be lost, Harry saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked down, and hope flared in his chest as he saw Ginny's fingers twitch. She suddenly opened her eyes and coughed, slowly sitting upright. Everyone was looking at her with bright eyes, and she looked right at Harry.

"I was… walking into… this warm, white light… and I swear… Sirius was there." She said, now looking at Remus and Tonks. "And he looked _good_!" they all laughed at this, Remus grinning madly. "He told me… 'Turn around, Ginny… and listen to my godson's song." Harry grabbed her and held her close.

"I love you Ginny. I love you _so_ much… I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done, I love you…" He whispered rapidly to her, tears of joy springing from his eyes. She laughed softly and pulled back. "I love you too, Harry Potter. So much. You have no need to be sorry."

He smiled. "So… Now what?" He asked.

Ginny laughed and held his face in her hands. "Harry! You _won_!"

Realization dawned on his face. "Yeah… I did." They all stood, and walked towards the cheering crowds of witches and wizards. He looked at Ginny, then back at the people. He then turned to her, swept her into his arms, and without thinking, without hesitation, and without caring about everyone watching them…

Harry kissed her.

A/N: Sorry for the lame-ish ending guys, I didn't really know how to end it.

I watched the movie RENT and when I heard Roger sing Mimi that song I almost cried! Then I listened to it again and realized how well it would relate to Harry and Ginny, and BAM the story was formed!

Please comment guys, much appreciated.

--Jude


End file.
